Reincarnation
by Susanoo
Summary: Soul Society is full so it decides to reincarnate some of its members to the naruto world. And Naruto is their sensei! Basically bleach characters in the Naruto world. Summary and title sucks I know. Please PM me if you have any suggestions for either.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto or Bleach or anything.

Chapter 1

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!," yelled Iruka-sensei. He usually did not swear at his students, but they were about to leave the academy and they were loud as hell! As the rowdy rookie genins quieted down he thought to himself, _Geez its been six years since they have been this loud._

This had been a rather excellent class this year. Maybe as exceptional as the legendary Rookie Nine. Speaking of which they would be taking on this year's new genins. Except for Shikamaru of course. He already had a team. And a rather exceptional team at that. They were considered the best genin team in Konoha at only the age of thirteen and would most likely become chunins this year. Not surprising, since two of them were modeled after two of the previous hokages. And one of them was only ten years old!

Iruka cleared his throat and started listing members of the new teams and their senseis.

"Team 5 will consist of Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, and Inoue Orihime. Your sensei will be Uzumaki Naruto."

"Team 6 will consist of Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Rukia, and Sado Yasutora. Your sensei will be Hyuuga Hinata."

"Team 7 will consist of Yamada Hanatarou, Kira Izuru, and Matsumoto Rangiku. Your sensei will be Haruno Sakura."

_This will be interesting, _thought Iruka. With the legendary Rookie Nine teaching, he expected some pretty damn good ninjas this year. He always knew that Naruto would make an excellent sensei. He was a very strong and good influence on people. Each of these genin was very unique. Especially those on Naruto's team.

Kurosaki Ichigo, son of the famous former ANBU captain, Isshin. Retired because of a leg injury that confined him to a wheelchair. He was one of the top in the class. He wasn't a very social person. Preferring to remain distant with people. Though this was expected after the person he loved more than the world, his mother, had been assassinated in front of his eyes. The reasons behind her assassination were known to only the Tsunade-sama, the council, and maybe Naruto. Ichigo didn't want that happening again. Iruka knew that Naruto would get him to reach out to people again. I mean after Sasuke leaving the village Naruto proved to everyone that he do anything to help people.

Abarai Renji, part of an ancient clan that was slowly diminishing and had a unique taijutsu style that had been supposedly practiced before any charka techniques were used. He was near the bottom of the class. Being a very loud, obnoxious, as well as unpopular, and made fun of because of his blood red hair, he would definitely get along well with Naruto. His worst flaw was probably that he had a very short temper as well as a violent one. Yes, he would get along _very _well with Naruto.

Inoue Orihime, younger sister to the prodigy, Sora. He was genius. Skilled in both defensive and healing techniques. He had mysteriously disappeared on an S-class mission in Iwa. Presumed to be dead. She was also afraid to reach out to people out of fear of them being taken cruelly away. Though she was a bit more social than Ichigo.

Iruka now saw the reason Tsunade put those three with Naruto.

"Alright," said Naruto, "We'll all go around introducing ourselves and saying our likes, dislikes goals, and hobbies, etc." He looked at his teams bemused faces.

"I'll go first," said Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends and the entire village of Konoha and will do anything to protect them. I dislike people that look down on me and underestimate me. I also dislike people that call me a demon and monster and such." At this all three genin wore a confused expression and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder why people would call him that. He seemed like a pretty nice person. Did it have anything to do with those odd whisker marks on his face? "My goal is to become the hokage and protect everyone," continued Naruto. My hobbies are eating ramen!" he said with a huge grin.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I like people who aren't jerks. I dislike people who take advantage of innocent people and destroy them. My goal is to find out who assassinated my mother."

"My name is Abarai Renji and I like practicing new techniques. I dislike people who look down on me. My goal is to restore my tribe to its former glory."

"My name is Inoue Orihime and I like helping people in need as well as cooking! I dislike people who think that just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can be an excellent kunoichi. My goal is to figure out what happened to my brother."

_This was predictable, _thought Naruto. The old woman just had to give her nutcases that sounded just like Sasuke.

_Flashback…_

But Baa-chan! Naruto whined. "I don't have time to take on a team for the next few years. Now that Akatsuki has been defeated I have more time to find Sasuke!"

"SILENCE," yelled back the slug princess. "You will do as your village commands you. I have never seen you like this! Usually you are very energetic about missions. Besides a requirement that all hokages must have is having taught a genin team. You do want to be the next hokage, am I right?"

As Naruto surged with emotions Shikamaru, who appeared to be sleeping on the couch in the hokage tower spoke up.

"C'mon Naruto, it ain't so bad. It's rather easy, to tell you the truth. And don't worry Sasuke will come back eventually. Think of this as another step towards you being hokage. As soon as you're done you can go on and search for Sasuke."

"Fine," said Naruto, "I'll do it."

_End of Flashback…_

One thing was certain in Naruto's mind. He was going to fail this team. No matter what. He had to find Sasuke first. He made a promise to Sakura six years ago. And he never went back on his word. Because that was his way of the ninja!

"All three of you meet me at Training Ground 12 tomorrow at 6AM," Naruto said.

As he was about to leave he spoke up again.

"O yeah, I forgot to say but don't eat any breakfast because you will just throw it up in the training I am gonna put you guys through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6AM showed Ichigo, Renji, and Orihime at Training Ground 12 waiting for their blonde sensei. After an hour of waiting he finally arrived rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Sorry I am late, an old woman needed help crossing the street………."

"Liar," yelled Renji clearly angry. Ichigo and Orihime were pretty mad themselves but both hid it with impassive faces.

"Temper temper," chided Naruto, though he was one to talk. "Rushing into battle angry will only lead to a ninja's downfall."

"Battle," exclaimed the three genin.

"Yes," said the blonde, "The test you took yesterday at the academy was to see if you could make it this far. This is the final test that will separate the shinobis from the snot-nosed brats." He held up two bells. "You three will have to get the bells from me. If you fail you go back to the academy."

"But sensei," said Orihime, "That means only two of us will make it while the third goes back to the academy."

"Exactly, only one of you will fail. So, passing the exams was kind of like preliminaries. Oh, and if you don't come at me with the intent to kill you will FAIL." The blonde said this while releasing a significant amount of killing intent.

All three genins gave a gulp.

Out of fear and desperation Renji charged giving a punch to the blonde's stomach. It was easily blocked and seemingly out of nowhere, so fast the genins couldn't see it, a clone of Naruto stood behind Renji with a kunai to his throat.

Renji gave a nervous gulp while the other two backed away cautiously.

"I didn't say start, did I?"

Looking scared Renji jumped out of his grasp, while the clone disappeared.

"You may begin……..Now!" said Naruto.

Ichigo and Orihme quickly disappeared into the trees, while Renji stayed where he was.

"I am no good with deceit and hiding and stuff like that," said Renji. "So I'll just attack you head on."

"Very well," said the blonde, "It's your head."

The redhead charged, giving a jumping kick to his sensei's head. Naruto easily deflected it and gave his student a swift punch in the stomach throwing him back.

"You were right I do have to go all out," said Renji.

Giving a roar like an animal, blood red charka started leaking out of Renji. His appearance started to change. His nails on both his hands and feet started to grow long and look like claws. They had a steel like quality. His sandals were quickly thrown aside. His teeth gained fangs. His hair grew longer and looked even wilder. He stood on all fours and gave a beast-like howl that was ear grating. A malicious killing intent leaked everywhere, scaring the other two genin. Naruto wore an impassive face the entire time.

"The Abarai clan is more of a tribe. They have no rules that they place on themselves. They are scattered throughout the world, living in groups in the wilderness. Few ever join establishments, like towns, cities and countries, fewer become shinobi. Originating somewhere between the Fire and Wind countries, they know no master but themselves. They claim to be one of the first humans to walk this world. Their bloodline limit is activated when a moment of bloodlust and anger occurs in them. All of their cells contain a gene that when activated, their entire body is enveloped in a special kind of chakra, which gives their body almost superhuman strength, stamina, and speed. As well as enhanced senses. They are constantly being hunted by countries that want their gene and make it theirs. But of course the Abarai's are a stubborn bunch, so they always go down in a blaze of glory. Because they are hunted, many of them quite recently have become members of society to escape the hunters. Because of this they were presumed dead about twenty years ago. Or so they thought." Naruto gave a huge grin and said, "Yeah I know my stuff."

"Let me show you the power of my tribe," said Renji in a voice that was more like some beast from hell than a twelve year old boy.

Moving at a frightening speed Renji charged Naruto giving him a swipe at the face, only to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Giving a cry of anger Renji saw him standing on the other side of the opening giving him a huge grin. "All that is useless if you can't even find your target."

A cry of rage was the response that Naruto got. Suddenly all around Renji were shadow clones. They all drew kunais and charged Renji. He started ripping them so all that was left was a cloud of smoke. Renji cursed he couldn't see anything through all the smoke. That was to be his downfall. The real Naruto took advantage of this by placing a flash bomb on his student's forehead. He quickly activated it. It overloaded Renji's senses and he blacked out.

Both of the other genin were shocked at the display that had unfolded before their eyes.

_What the hell was that, _thought Ichigo.

_For once I felt __**true**__ fear, _thought Orihime.

_Pretty good for a genin to be able to take out all my kage bunshins, _thought Naruto. _This one certainly has talent. It would be a shame to have him go waste. I just might take on this team if they impress me more. This should be interesting._

_He's a jounin so hiding from him is no use, soI guess it's my turn, _thought Orihime.

Slipping into a fighting stance Orihime then formed seals. Soon a bluish chakra surrounded both of her hands.

_How predictable, _thought Naruto, _a scalpel. Her fighting style is just like her brother's._

Orihime charged using punches to try and land a hit on her sensei.

_If that even _touches _me I am done for, _thought Naruto.

Naruto kept dodging her attacks for the next five minutes.

_This is going nowhere, _thought Orihime._ I am starting to tire._

Suddenly her chakra extended and touched Naruto's elbow. _Got him,_ thought Orihime. Naruto poofed into smoke.

_What, A CLONE, _Orihime thought frustrated.

Once Naruto saw the scalpel he had made a clone fight her while he observed her from a tree. Once the clone disappeared he moved in.

Running at Orihime, Naruto had to dodge a senbon needle from piercing his trachea.

Throwing another senbon Orihime quickly formed seals and cried: **Kage Senbon Bunshin no Jutsu**

A volley of senbon needles flew at Naruto hitting him in several places. A poof of smoke. Then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Orihime's legs and pulled her down into the ground up to her neck.

She gave her blonde sensei a hateful glare right before he knocked her unconscious. Now she wasn't going to be a genin!

_This brings back memories, _thought Naruto. He remembered his old Team 7's testing, like it was just yesterday.

Naruto was brought abruptly back to reality from his reminiscing by a katon that would've fried him like rice if it weren't for his exceptional reaction timing.

"You're such a nuisance," said Naruto. "Can't you let a shinobi reminisce about the past?"

"Does the hawk care about when it was an egg," said Ichigo.

"Listen, strawberry, I never had a childhood and my career as a shinobi hasn't been a walk in the park either."

"Your enemies could careless about your past, fishcake."

"Interesting words coming from someone who hasn't experienced life for more than twelve years. You have never had your best friend try to kill you. You do not no what it's like growing up with no parents. You never had people hate you your entire life for something that was beyond your control. You have never felt the enemy's cold blade in your side. Nor have you killed people for something that you never will know about. So don't lecture me. The real world is nothing like the academy."

The blonde and the strawberry glared at each other for a few minutes. Then the violence commenced.

Ichigo fired a katon at his blonde sensei. Expecting to have been fried, Ichigo was more than surprised to find only a small pile of ash where Naruto's body should have been.

Out of the ground came a tan fist which slammed into the strawberry's chin lifting him up ten feet into the air.

Then Ichigo formed hand seals and cried out **Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu. **Immediately afterhe formed more hand seals and cried out **Futon: Uindo fukarami no jutsu**.

As he said the latter jutsu a puff of wind flew from behind Ichigo and overtook the katon and made it twice as large as it was, covering the entire clearing. _He can't escape that._

When the flames settled down everything was burnt to a crisp except for his sensei and teammates, all of whom were protected by a shield of water that surrounded each of them.

Instead of Naruto having his usual huge grin when he has just outdid an enemy he had an expression that was a combination of anger and the utmost seriousness.

"And you call yourself a ninja! Sacrificing your own comrades without batting an eye just to kill me! How can you live with yourself?"

"It was their own fault. If they had never screwed up to begin with then this would never had happened."

"You bastard! Fuck this, I'm not holding back anymore! Screw the regulations!"

At this Ichigo started to get nervous. He wasn't a jounin for nothing.

Ichigo barely saw his sensei form some weird swirling ball of chakra, before it was slammed into his gut. _Such speed I couldn't even see him move._

As the strawberry was spinning through the air, he felt a kick harshly connect with his back. "U." Then he felt another kick to his ribs. "Zu." Then another on the other side. "Ma." Then an extremely hard one to his back again lifting him higher into the air. "Ki."

As Ichigo opened his eyes from grimacing in pain, he saw a spinning green and yellow blur above him. A second later he felt and saw a powerful dropkick slam into his gut. His world erupted in pain. Then he slammed into the ground. As the corners of his eyes saw darkness he could think only one thing when his sensei glared at him with ice cold eyes.

_What the fuck is he!_

When Team 5 regained consciousness they discovered their strawberry of a teammate tied to a post.

"Normally I would have tied Renji to the post since he pretty much ruined your chances of passing. However mister perfect over there did something that is strictly forbidden in the Hidden Leaf Village. He tried to sacrifice his own comrades just in order to accomplish a mission. It is true that accomplishing a mission in extremely important. However, those that abandon their comrades are worse trash than those that don't follow the rules and regulations."

Renji and Ichigo glared hatefully at each other, while Orihime didn't know who to stare at.

Team 5 was brought out of their staring contest by a loud "YOU FAIL" from their sensei.

"What!" they exclaimed.

"The goal of the exam was to see if you guys could act like a team. The purpose was to have you all come at me at once with a plan in mind. Only having two bells was meant to split up the team. In order to pass you guys would had to have united as a team, as well as someone who was willing to sacrifice themselves for the task at hand."

"All of you acted irrationally by just charging into battle without any particular plan. Ichigo you were the best fighter, yet you almost sacrificed your comrades just to kill me. All of you are going back to the academy, not because you lack ability but because you lack maturity and rationality."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Because Ichigo acted completely out of line he shall remain tied to that log while you guys eat your lunch right in front of him."

Team 5 was completely dumbstruck as they watched their sensei walk away and back into the trees.

Ichigo scowled while he watched their teammates eat their lunch in front of him. His stomach growled loudly.

"A-ano Here," said Orihime handing her already half eaten lunch to Ichigo. "I don't have much of an appetite, you can have it."

"Orihime!" cried Renji. "You heard what sensei said. We aren't supposed to feed him."

"I was listening to him to. I also heard him say that those who disregard the rules and regulations are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse trash."

Suddenly it dawned on Renji.

"So this must be another test of our teamwork. Here, strawberry-teme, you can have some of mine to."

While they were feeding Ichigo, Naruto was watching from a nearby tree. He gave a smile. _Well they have conviced me._

As Team 5 was feeding their teammate, they felt a surge of killer intent.

Turning quickly they soon found their sensei glaring at them. He was enveloped by fiery reddish chakra. His eyes were crimson. He had claws and fangs. He even scarier than what Renji was like in his transformed state.

In a meancing voice Naruto said: "YOU DARE DISOBEY ME!"

"You hypocrite sensei!" cried Orihime. "You said yourself that those who abandon their comrades are worse trash than those who disregard the laws."

Ichigo and Renji nodded fearfully in agreement.

"WELL WELL WELL," said the blonde. All of a sudden the menacing chakra disappeared and Naruto was his normal self. "You pass!" he said with a foxy grin.

His new team gave a big sigh of relief.

"Well to tell you guys the truth, I wasn't planning on passing you in the first place. Due to…..some personal issues I had wanted to take care of before I took on a team."

His team just stared at him while wondering what those personal issues were. Naruto gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"But you guys showed incredible skill and potential, as well as some amazing teamwork at the end there."

At this all three of them smiled. Even Ichigo let a small smile escape.

"In order to celebrate I'll take you guys out for some ramen once the hospital has looked at each of you."

While the team celebrated with each other, Naruto thought to himself.

_Be prepared my young pupils. The real world is a harsh and cold place. I hope you guys don't have to experience when I was your age. With the defeat of Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Konoha is currently experiencing a time of peace and prosperity. The last time this happened was right before my first chuunin exams. The next ones aren't to far off. And Konoha is the host. _

A/N: Well that took a while. Normally I would have had this update out a while ago, but due to lack of time and some writers block, it took a while. I promise you guys that the next update for this story shall have a lot shorter of a wait. I had to practically drag out this chapter from my mind. I really wasn't very enthusiastic about it. The next chapter is when the story finally starts. I have this story pretty much planned out in my head.

The next update shall be for Made a Demon. Feel free to check out that story and my profile, too.

See you next time!


End file.
